Arradon Delgaran (ealt)
thumb|134px|right 'Basic Information' Race: Elf Class: Rogue (Knife Master) Level: 3 Experience: 3300 XP (6000 TNL) Alignment: True Neutral Languages: Venzan, Elven, Inner Sea, Goblin Deity: None First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: About a Cow Background: Open 'Abilities' STR: 10 +0 (0 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (5 pts) (+2 Racial) CON: 12 +1 (5 pts) (-2 Racial) INT: 12 +1 (0 pts) (+2 Racial) WIS: 10 +0 (0 pts) CHA: 16 +3 (10 pts) 'Combat Statistics' (Max-2) HP: 26 = (20) + CON (3) + FC (3) (Rogue) AC: 16 = + DEX (3) + Armor (2) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Dodge (1) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (3) + Dodge (1) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 12 = + Armor (2) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +5 = (3) + Trait (2) BAB: +2 = (2) CMB: +2 = (2) + STR (0) + Misc (0) CMD: 15 = + BAB (2) + STR (0) + DEX (3) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +2 = (1) + CON (1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +6 = (3) + DEX (3) + Misc (0) Will: +1 = (1) + WIS (0) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 10% 'Weapon Statistics' MW Dagger (Melee): Attack: +6 = (2) + Ability (3) + MW (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+0, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: None MW Dagger (Thrown): Attack: +6 = (2) + Ability (3) + MW (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+0, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10 ft, Special: None MW Hand Crossbow: Attack: +6 = (2) + Ability (3) + MW (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+0, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 30 ft, Special: None 'Racial Features' Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Intelligence), -2 (Constitution) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Rogue (+1 Hit Point x3) Low-Light Vision: Can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Keen Senses: Receives a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. Elven Immunities: Immune to magic sleep effects and gets a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Elven Magic: Receives a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. Receives a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft skill checks made to identify the properties of magic items. Weapon Familiarity: Proficient with longbows, longswords, rapiers, and shortbows, and treats any weapon with the word "elven" as a martial weapon. 'Class Features' Rogue (Knife Master) Armor/Weapons: Simple weapons, hand crossbow, rapier, sap, shortbow, short sword, and light armor (but not shields). Blade Sense (Ex): At 3rd level, a knife master is so skilled in combat involving light blades that he gains a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks made against him with light blades. This bonus increases by +1 for every three levels, to a maximum of +6 at 18th level. +1 Evasion (Ex): At 2nd level and higher, a rogue can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If she makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the rogue is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless rogue does not gain the benefit of evasion. Finesse Rogue: With a light weapon, elven curve blade, rapier, whip, or spiked chain made for a creature of your size category, you may use your Dexterity modifier instead of your Strength modifier on attack rolls. If you carry a shield, its armor check penalty applies to your attack rolls. Hidden Blade: A knife master adds 1/2 his level on Sleight of Hand checks made to conceal a light blade. +1 Sneak Attack: The rogue's attack deals extra damage anytime his target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the rogue flanks his target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and increases by 1d6 every two rogue levels thereafter. Should the rogue score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. +2d6 Sneak Stab (Ex): A knife master focuses his ability to deal sneak attack damage with daggers and similar weapons to such a degree that he can deal more sneak attack damage with those weapons at the expense of sneak attacks with other weapons. When he makes a sneak attack with a dagger, kerambit, kukri, punching daggers, starknife, or swordbreaker dagger, he uses d8s to roll sneak attack damage instead of d6s. For sneak attacks with all other weapons, he uses d4s instead of d6s. 'Feats' Blind-Fight (1st Level): In melee, every time you miss because of concealment you can reroll your miss chance percentile roll one time to see if you actually hit. An invisible attacker gets no advantages related to hitting you in melee. That is, you don't lose your Dexterity bonus to Armor Class, and the attacker doesn't get the usual +2 bonus for being invisible. The invisible attacker's bonuses do still apply for ranged attacks, however. You do not need to make Acrobatics skill checks to move at full speed while blinded. Dodge (3rd Level): You gain a +1 dodge bonus to your AC. A condition that makes you lose your Dex bonus to AC also makes you lose the benefits of this feat. 'Traits' Fast-Talker (Social): You had a knack at getting yourself into trouble as a child, and as a result developed a silver tongue at an early age. You gain a +1 trait bonus on Bluff checks, and Bluff is always a class skill for you. Reactionary (Combat): You were bullied often as a child, but never quite developed an offensive response. Instead, you became adept at anticipating sudden attacks and reacting to danger quickly. You gain a +2 trait bonus on Initiative checks. 'Skills' Skill Points: 27 = (8) + INT (1)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Rogue) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 8 2 3 3 -0 +0 Appraise 5 1 3 1 +0 Bluff 9 2 3 3 +1 (Fast-Talker) Climb 4 1 3 0 -0 +0 Craft (Alchemy)* 1 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy 7 1 3 3 +0 Disable Device 10 2 3 3 -0 +2 (MW Thieves' Tools) Disguise 7 1 3 3 +0 Escape Artist 8 2 3 3 -0 +0 Fly 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 7 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics* 0 0 0 +0 Perception 8 3 3 0 +2 (Keen Senses) Perform (Wind) 7 1 3 3 +0 Profession (Soldier) 4 1 3 0 +0 Ride 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 4 1 3 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 7 1 3 3 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 9 3 3 3 -0 +0 Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 4 1 3 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 9 3 3 3 +0 * = untrained class skill 'Equipment' Equipment Cost Weight Pickpocket's Outfit -- -- lb Leather 10 gp 15 lb Masterwork Dagger x2 604 gp 2 lb Spring-Loaded Wrist Sheath x2 10 gp 2 lb Masterwork Hand Crossbow 400 gp 2 lb Crossbow Bolt x10 1 gp 1 lb Canteen 2 gp 1 lb Belt Pouch 1 gp 0.5 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp 0 lb Trail Ration x3 1.5 gp 3 lb Sack 0.1 gp 0.5 lb Masterwork Thieves' Tools 100 gp 2 lb Vial x5 5 gp 0 lb Belt Pouch 1 gp 0.5 lb Gear Maintenance Kit* 5 gp 2 lb Totals: 1141.6 gp 31.5 lb *Contains metal polish, a small file, a leather paring knife, conditioning oil for leather, two soft cloths, extra leather straps, a sewing needle, and a few buttons Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 Consumed or Destroyed Items Paid to Tamarie for Potion of CLW 50 gp Paid to Tamarie for Wand of CLW (2 Charges) 30 gp = Total Consumed: 80 gp 'Finances' PP: 93 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 6 The Sea Sprite: +2008.67 gp SP: 10 CP: 7 Career Earnings: 2158.67 gp Carried Inventory: -1141.60 gp consumed or destroyed items: -80.00 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 937.07 gp 'Details' Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 154 Height: 5'10" Weight: 128 Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Fair Appearance: Arradon is handsome, even by elven standards, yet his gaunt appearance and distant nature make him somewhat difficult to approach. He favors darker colors and often keeps his face at least partially obscured so as to avoid the notice of those who might report him to the Thorn. Demeanor: Arradon is usually quiet and secretive, nearly to the point of paranoia, but when he speaks his voice is pleasing with a hint of Harran accent. He feels a great deal of guilt over his actions during his time in the Thorn. He harbors a resentment towards humans whom he blames for the death of his sister. He often gets nervous around other elves, whom he fears might report his whereabouts to the Thorn. 'Background' Arradon was born in the city of Omen in Harran. As a youth he served with distinction in the conquest of Gillam as a scout. Due to his exploits he was later recruited into the Thorn, where he was trained to be an infiltrator and assassin. His sister Merileth was killed by bandits from Rorn. His first official assignment as a member of the Thorn was to kill the bandits to a man. After avenging his sister, his detachment was assigned to aid in the destabilization of Rorn. Following his refusal to kill a child who reminded him of his sister he was cast out of the Thorn and branded a traitor. He has been evading their agents ever since. Family Father - Elhadron (aged 298) - Serves as the captain of a Thorn detachment, has not spoken to Arradon since he was branded a traitor Mother, Hithaereth (Deceased, aged 184) - Died during the birth of Arradon's sister Merileth Sister, Merileth (Deceased, aged 80) - Killed during an attack by human bandits 'Adventure Log' The Sea Sprite XP Received: 2002 Treasure Received: 2008.67 GP About a Cow XP Received: Treasure Received: 'Level Ups (Planned)' |-|Level 4= Class: Rogue (Knife Master) BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +3 to +4 Will: +1 to +1 Feat: None Features: Uncanny Dodge, Rogue Talent (Weapon Training (Dagger)) HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +9 = +8 (Rogue) +1 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 5= Class: Rogue (Knife Master) BAB: +3 to +3 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +4 to +4 Will: +1 to +1 Feat: Combat Expertise Features: Sneak Attack +3d6 HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +9 = +8 (Rogue) +1 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 6= Class: Rogue (Knife Master) BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +1 to +2 Ref: +4 to +5 Will: +1 to +2 Feat: None Features: Blade Sense +2, Rogue Talent (Bleeding Attack) HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +9 = +8 (Rogue) +1 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 7= Class: Rogue (Knife Master) BAB: +4 to +5 Fort: +2 to +2 Ref: +5 to +5 Will: +2 to +2 Feat: Moonlight Stalker Features: Sneak Attack +4d6 HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +9 = +8 (Rogue) +1 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 8= Class: Rogue (Knife Master) BAB: +5 to +6/+1 Fort: +2 to +2 Ref: +5 to +6 Will: +2 to +2 Feat: None Features: Improved Uncanny Dodge, Rogue Talent (Combat Trick (Moonlight Stalker Feint)) HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +9 = +8 (Rogue) +1 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 9= Class: Rogue (Knife Master) BAB: +6/+1 to +6/+1 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +6 to +6 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: Shadow Strike Features: Blade Sense +3, Sneak Attack +5d6 HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +9 = +8 (Rogue) +1 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 10= Class: Rogue (Knife Master) BAB: +6/+1 to +7/+2 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +6 to +7 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: None Features: Rogue Talent (Fast Stealth) HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +9 = +8 (Rogue) +1 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 11= Class: Rogue (Knife Master) BAB: +7/+2 to +8/+3 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +7 to +7 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Moonlight Stalker Master Features: Sneak Attack +6d6 HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +9 = +8 (Rogue) +1 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 12= Class: Rogue (Knife Master) BAB: +8/+3 to +9/+4 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +7 to +8 Will: +3 to +4 Feat: None Features: Blade Sense +4, Rogue Talent (Deadly Cocktail) HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +9 = +8 (Rogue) +1 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 13= Class: Rogue (Knife Master) BAB: +9/+4 to +9/+4 Fort: +4 to +4 Ref: +8 to +8 Will: +4 to +4 Feat: Combat Reflexes Features: Sneak Attack +7d6 HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +9 = +8 (Rogue) +1 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 14= Class: Rogue (Knife Master) BAB: +9/+4 to +10/+5 Fort: +4 to +4 Ref: +8 to +9 Will: +4 to +4 Feat: None Features: Rogue Talent (Coax Information) HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +9 = +8 (Rogue) +1 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 15= Class: Rogue (Knife Master) BAB: +10/+5 to +11/+6/+1 Fort: +4 to +5 Ref: +9 to +9 Will: +4 to +5 Feat: Twist Away Features: Blade Sense +5, Sneak Attack +8d6 HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +9 = +8 (Rogue) +1 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 16= Class: Rogue (Knife Master) BAB: +11/+6/+1 to +12/+7/+2 Fort: +5 to +5 Ref: +9 to +10 Will: +5 to +5 Feat: None Features: Rogue Talent (Swift Poison) HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +9 = +8 (Rogue) +1 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 17= Class: Rogue (Knife Master) BAB: +12/+7/+2 to +12/+7/+2 Fort: +5 to +5 Ref: +10 to +10 Will: +5 to +5 Feat: Improved Critical Features: Sneak Attack +9d6 HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +9 = +8 (Rogue) +1 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 18= Class: Rogue (Knife Master) BAB: +12/+7/+2 to +13/+8/+3 Fort: +5 to +6 Ref: +10 to +11 Will: +5 to +6 Feat: None Features: Blade Sense +6, Rogue Talent (Feat (Bleeding Critical)) HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +9 = +8 (Rogue) +1 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 19= Class: Rogue (Knife Master) BAB: +13/+8/+3 to +14/+9/+4 Fort: +6 to +6 Ref: +11 to +11 Will: +6 to +6 Feat: Improved Blind-Fight Features: Sneak Attack +10d6 HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +9 = +8 (Rogue) +1 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 20= Class: Rogue (Knife Master) BAB: +14/+9/+4 to +15/+10/+5 Fort: +6 to +6 Ref: +11 to +12 Will: +6 to +6 Feat: None Features: Master Strike, Rogue Talent (Skill Mastery (Bluff, Disable Device, Sleight of Hand, Stealth)) HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +9 = +8 (Rogue) +1 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) 'Level Ups' Level 2= Class: Rogue (Knife Master) BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: None Features: Evasion, Rogue Talent (Finesse Rogue) HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +9 = +8 (Rogue) +1 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) |-|Level 3= Class: Rogue (Knife Master) BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +0 to +1 Feat: Dodge Features: Sneak Attack +2d6, Blade Sense +1 HP: +8 = +6 (Max-2) +1 (CON) +1 (Favored Class) Skill Pts: +9 = +8 (Rogue) +1 (INT) +0 (Favored Class) 'Mini-Stats' Delgaran Mini-Stats[ URL="http://livingpf.wikia.com/wiki/Arradon_Delgaran_(ealt)"][B][COLOR=#0066cc]Arradon Delgaran/COLOR/B/URL COLOR=blueAC:/COLOR COLOR=gray16 (12 flat-footed, 14 touch)/COLOR COLOR=blueHP:/COLOR COLOR=gray26/26/COLOR COLOR=blueCMB:/COLOR COLOR=gray+2/COLOR COLOR=blueCMD:/COLOR COLOR=gray15/COLOR COLOR=blueFort:/COLOR COLOR=gray+2/COLOR COLOR=blueReflex:/COLOR COLOR=gray+6/COLOR COLOR=blueWill:/COLOR COLOR=gray+1/COLOR COLOR=blueBluff:/COLOR COLOR=gray+9/COLOR COLOR=blueDiplomacy:/COLOR COLOR=gray+7/COLOR COLOR=blueDisable Device:/COLOR COLOR=gray+10/COLOR COLOR=bluePerception:/COLOR COLOR=gray+8/COLOR COLOR=blueSense Motive:/COLOR COLOR=gray+4/COLOR COLOR=blueSleight of Hand:/COLOR COLOR=gray+7/COLOR COLOR=blueStealth:/COLOR COLOR=gray+9/COLOR COLOR=blueInitiative:/COLOR COLOR=gray+5/COLOR COLOR=blueSneak Attack:/COLOR COLOR=gray2d8 (Dagger)/COLOR COLOR=blueHidden Blade:/COLOR COLOR=gray+1/COLOR COLOR=blueBlade Sense:/COLOR COLOR=gray+1/COLOR COLOR=blueFeats:/COLOR COLOR=grayBlind-Fight,/COLORCOLOR=grayWeapon Focus (Dagger)/COLOR COLOR=blueCurrent Weapon in Hand:/COLOR COLOR=grayNone/COLOR COLOR=blueCurrent Conditions in Effect:/COLOR COLOR=grayNone/COLOR COLOR=blueTemporary items in possession:/COLOR COLOR=grayNone/COLOR COLOR=blueItems not currently in possession:/COLOR COLOR=grayNone/COLOR COLOR=blueItems depleted:/COLOR COLOR=grayNone/COLOR/sblock 'Approvals' *Approval (May 6, 2015) (Aura ~ Judge) Level 1 *Approval (May 6, 2015) (jackslate45 ~ Non-Judge) Level 1 *Approval (Sept 13, 2015) (Aura ~ Judge) Level 2 *Approval (Dec 17, 2015) (Aura ~ Judge) Level 3 Category:Approved Characters Category:About A Cow